Mistake
by OpalPrincess
Summary: Just a random TakumiXAkira drabble!


Hello everyone! It's me! OpalPrincess! I am supposed to be doing a chapter for 'Duty of a King and an Otome' but got a little side-tracked here. XD This is a random idea that got stuck in head… I hope you all will like!

**Mistake**

Everyone was staring at a suspicious man as they walked past. He was hiding behind a pillar, spying on the two figures in front of the cinema. He wore an oversized coat completed with a beanie and a muffler to disguise himself. The suspicious man was none other than Tokiha Takumi. Ignoring the people looking at him, he focused solely on his targets: Kitamura Oohara and Okuzaki Akira.

But everyone must be confused right now so let's recap on the events before this which is 3 days ago….

3 days ago…

"Class, attention please!" the homeroom teacher ordered. Everyone scrambled back to their seats noisily. "Today, we have a new student joining our class. Please come in."

A boy with slightly spiky black hair entered the class shyly. He stood in front of the class and introduced himself. "My name is Kitamura Oohara. I am from a small town in Kyoto called Arashimaya. Please guide me from now on!" He bowed.

Everyone clapped a little before the teacher motioned them to stop. "Let's see. Kitamura-kun, your seat is at the back row beside Tokiha-kun. Tokiha-kun, please raise your hand."

Takumi raised his hand. As Kitamura walked past him, Takumi gave him a small friendly smile and he smiled back.

During recess time, Takumi and Akira were sitting down with each other in class to eat the bento that Takumi made. He noticed that Kitamura wasn't moving from his seat so he went to talk to him instead. Akira looked at him curiously.

"Hello, Kitamura-san."

Kitamura looked up. "Oh, hello.."

"You are not going to eat lunch?"

"Oh, umm.. It's a bit embarrassing but I had forgotten to bring my wallet as I was too excited about coming here for the first day." Kitamura said, his face flustered.

Takumi smiled. "Oh, it's all right! Everyone is like that at first! Oh, why don't you join us then? We'll share our lunch with you!" suggested Takumi, motioning towards his seat and Akira.

"Eh?" A bit taken aback by the suggestion, the new boy didn't know what to say. "Is that all right with you?"

"Of course! Grab a chair and sit here!"

Akira raised an eyebrow as Kitamura moved his chair to sit beside them. Kitamura was feeling uncomfortable with the silent gaze that Akira was giving him.

Takumi, noticing the atmosphere, quickly said, "Oh right, how silly of me! We haven't introduce ourselves! I'm Tokiha Takumi and this is my roommate, Okuzaki Akira."

Akira briefly nodded before continuing with her lunch.

"Here, Kitamura-san. Try some of these egg rolls. It's nice." He offered his bento to Kitamura.

The new boy nodded his thanks and took one of the egg roll.

After a while, Takumi and Kitamura began making small talks while Akira just kept quiet and continued eating.

Back at the dorms…

"Nee, Akira-kun?"

"Hm?" Both of them were just back from school and putting down their school bags.

"Why were you so quiet during recess time? You didn't join in our conversation at all." asked Takumi. He went and sat down on the couch, feeling tired from all the activities in school.

"I just don't want to." Akira answered simply.

He sighed. "Akira-kun, you have to change that attitude. If you don't, you won't get any friends."

"I just can't get along with those guys. They are all crazy about girls or more accurately, the girls' assets. I can't understand the way they think. And I am not about to risk myself by hanging out with the girls… I rather hang out with you, Takumi." stated Akira, as she joined him on the couch.

As much as he was happy about her statement about him, he was concerned about her lack of social skills.

"Akira-kun, I seriously think we should do something about your social skills." Said Takumi seriously.

"Well, what do you propose that we do?" inquired Akira, not really taking him seriously.

Takumi thought about it and came up with a great idea. "Hey, Akira-kun. How about we start slowly?"

The girl raised her eyebrow at him curiously. "How?"

"You know the new student, Kitamura-san?"

"Yeah…" she said slowly, not really getting the point.

"Let's start by making friends with him. It should be okay, right?" said Takumi cheerfully. "He seems to be a really good guy."

Akira looked at him doubtfully. "I don't know…"

"Come on, Akira-kun! It will be okay! I guarantee it!"

So, that's how Takumi ended up hiding from their plain sight and spying at them. He had invited Kitamura to join him and Akira to a friendly outing as well as taking him around the city.

But without Akira knowing, Takumi had actually planned for only the both of them to go. He told Akira that he had forgotten that he had a check-up with the doctor and couldn't go. "Sorry, Akira-kun. I forgot about the appointment to check on my recovery from the surgery."

Akira was ready to cancel the plans but Takumi stopped her and asked her to guide Kitamura instead. "Please Akira-kun, go on my behalf too. I know Kitamura-san was looking forward to taking a tour around the city today." Akira, not wanting to disappoint him, went along his plans.

So, that's the situation. Although he really doesn't want to spy on them, he really can't help but worry over Akira. Worried that she will just make the situation worse.

He could see Kitamura-san staring at her curiously, wondering why she was the only one there. He could see him nodding a little as Akira explained to him of Takumi's absence. Then they stood there, staring at each other.

_Come on, say something!_ urged Takumi silently. Finally, he saw Akira saying something to him while pointing at the movie posters. Kitamura pointed at the martial arts movie that just came out recently and Akira nodded in agreement. Both of them went to buy their tickets and entered the cinema.

Takumi figured that he might as well get a coffee at the café opposite the cinema while waiting for them.

After an hour plus, Takumi saw them coming out from the cinema, talking excitedly. He smiled as he watched Akira actually getting along with a friend.

He noticed that they were beginning to walk so he quickly paid for his drink and followed after them. He walked a few feet away from them, careful not to be noticed by them as he knows that Akira is a very sharp kunoichi.

Kitamura looked at one the cosplay shops curiously. Akira, noticing his curiousity, dragged him inside with a grin.

He began to worry. That grin doesn't mean anything good to Kitamura. He stealthily went inside to check them out.

When he found them, Akira was standing in front the changing room and tapping her feet patiently. He could hear her calling out. "Come on, Kitamura. It can't be that bad. Let me see!"

A groan was heard from the changing room. When the door swung open, the sight was really unexpected. Kitamura was wearing a tuxedo with a black cape accompany with a top black hat and a white mask over his eyes. He was cosplaying as Tuxedo Mask from Sailormoon! Takumi almost laughed out loud but luckily he was able to suppress it into a silent snort. Akira, on the other hand, was clutching to her stomach, laughing loudly that tears were coming out. "Oh my god, Kitamura! This is so classic! This calls for a snapshot!" She quickly took out her phone and took his photo before he could stop her.

Another groan came from Kitamura. "Okay then, Okuzaki! It is your turn!"

Akira stopped laughing. "What?"

"Hey, it's not fair if I am the only one cosplaying! I am going to choose one for you too!" He went searching for the costumes before she could reject. When he come back, he brought a costume along with him. "Try this one!"

"Oh no, not this one!"

"Resistance is futile! Go change now!" He pushed Akira into the changing room and threw the costume in with her. "I'll wait patiently for your grand entrance." He said cunningly.

After a few minutes, Kitamura called out. "Hey, Okuzaki! Come out! I know you finished!"

Moans of despair could be heard from the room as the door opened slowly. This time, Takumi couldn't help but let out a silent laughter at her costume.

Akira was wearing a monk's costume with a bald wig to cover all her hair as well as a mokugyou to complete her costume.

"Haha! You look great, Okuzaki!"

Akira used the mokugrou and knocked lightly on his head. "Enough of laughing, let's get out of here. The clerk is looking at us suspiciously." They quickly changed back and rushed out of the shop, with Takumi following behind them.

As Takumi continued to observe them, he can't help but to feel slightly uncomfortable and jealous at how Akira was having such a good time with another guy.

At the moment, they were at the arcade. Both of them were competing in the shooting game, shoulders knocking at each other from time to time. Finally, Akira lost to him but Akira was not giving up. She pointed at the 'Test your strength' machine and he nodded. Akira went up first and pounded on the platform with the wooden hammer. The scale was almost hitting the bell but that was good enough. People around them were in awe and clapping. Akira looked at Kitamura proudly but Kitamura just brushed it off and grabbed the hammer. He pounded on the platform and rang the bell. People clapped louder this time and he turned around to grin smugly at her. Akira was shocked, her mouth wide open. Kitamura put his arms around her shoulder in a brotherly way and gave her a noogie.

Takumi can't help but think that they were being a bit too close to comfort as he watched the two of them laughing happily as they continued on the other games.

As time gone by, Takumi was becoming more and more depressed upon seeing their antics. _Why can't I be like that with her?_ was what going around his head.

Finally, they stopped by a diner café for dinner. Both of them were sitting at the end while Takumi made his way to sit at a table where he could see them but they could not see him. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear a thing they were saying.

At first, he could see them ordering food from a waiter. A waitress was also taking his orders but he quickly ordered and brushed her off. The waitress gave him a scornful look.

He watched as they chatted animatedly until Akira brought on a topic that brought a blush to Kitamura's cheeks. He watched them in amusement.

He saw Kitamura mumbled something in embarrassment and Akira looked a little shocked. Then she nodded her head happily. Kitamura brightened up and smiled at her. He took something out from his pocket and gave it to her. He looked at her seriously as he grabbed hold of her hand to pass her the object. The girl just nodded happily and placed her hand on top of his.

Takumi was seething in jealousy. _What are they doing? They are not acting like normal friends at all!_ He knew that Akira and he never really confessed to each other that they love one another. But he always thought it is mutual, until now.. He couldn't but wonder if it was an one-sided love after all?

The whole dinner time, Takumi was staring in envy at the oblivious pair.

Finally, they finished their dinner. The pair went off first and Takumi took a cab back to the dorms, not wanting to know where they are going next.

It was not long after Takumi reached home that he could hear the clinking keys opening the door. Akira humming her way in as she opened the door. She caught sight of Takumi sitting on the couch and staring at the blank tv screen. "Takumi, what's wrong?"

Takumi tried to contain his jealousy and replied tonelessly, "Oh nothing… How's your day?" he asked, knowing full well of what they did.

Akira's eyes glinted in joy. "Oh, It was fun!" Takumi twitched slightly. "Hara is really not like the other guys!"

"Hara?" he twitched again.

"Oh, that is Kitamura's nickname! He asked me to call him that instead since it seems hard to call him by his surname."

"Right…"

"Anyway, do you know that he is actually a martial artist too? I finally have a partner to spar with! You should have seen his strength! And he also has the same interest as me in games!" As she went on and on about Kitamura, Takumi was clenching his fist tightly until there were marks on his palms.

"Oh, and Takumi. He also can cook! He invited us to try out his cooking sometimes!"

Oh great, not only he beat Takumi in all the boys' stuff. He is competing with him in the things Takumi is best at! With a boy like these, why would Akira like him?

Takumi sulked in a corner as he listened to her ramblings. Finally, Akira noticed that Takumi was sulking and refused to look at her. "Takumi, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, just great." Mumbled Takumi. "Kitamura or 'Hara' is a great guy! You should hang out with him more! Good quality of a boyfriend!" he mumbled quietly but Akira heard him.

"Takumi! What are you saying? What boyfriend?" asked a surprised Akira.

"He seemed to be good at everything, perfect for you right? Go to him then!"

"Takumi…" she said sadly. "I thought you were my boyfriend… Why would I go to him?"

Takumi widened his eyes at her statement. "Really?" He grabbed her shoulders. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course… I wouldn't joke about these kind of things.. But if you don't feel the same way, I understand…" Akira slouched sadly, shrugging his hands off her shoulders.

Without giving her time to react, Takumi embraced her tightly. "No, I do feel the same way! But, it's just that I saw Kitamura confessing to you at the diner and I thought you accepted him."

"At the diner?" she was trying to figure out what he was saying when it dawned on her. "You were spying on us?!?!?" She pushed him slightly to stare at him.

"Oh, hehe.. I am sorry.. I was worried.. And seeing you two so chummy, I can't help but to feel jealous!" he confessed.

Akira sighed. She moved so that both of them sitting on the couch now. "Takumi, you should believe in me more.. I was having fun with him like how I have fun with normal friends or even siblings. There is no other feelings other than friendly feelings."

"But, at the diner? I saw him blushing and giving you something?"

"Oh, that.." Akira smiled. "I was asking him if he is interested in anyone in our school. And guess what he answered?"

"What?"

"He fell in love at first sight at a girl around our age and has twin pigtails and always clinging onto a red-headed senior with huge chest."

"Hmm…" Takumi thought about it. Somehow it sounded familiar like someone he knows… Wait.. Could it be?? "Mikoto-san???"

"That's right! I told him that I know her and that I could help him with her. He was overjoyed and asked me to pass something to Mikoto-san." She took out a hand-made keychain of a cute black cat and showed it to him. "He made it after he saw her. Nice handiwork right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, now you know. So don't go doubting me again."

"Sorry, Akira-kun. It's just that, you never really said you love me before so I thought it was an one-sided love…" he said blushingly.

Akira blushed too. "Baka! How can I say that so easily.."

Takumi pulled her closer to him. "I love you, Akira-kun. See, it is easy as that! Now you try it."

Akira blushed harder. She mumbled something but Takumi can't hear it. "I am sorry but I couldn't catch that."

"I said I love you!" Akira said a little too loudly before she closed her mouth in embarrassment.

Takumi grinned and leaned closer to plant his lips on her soft lips. Their kiss went on for quite a while before they finally stopped for breath.

They sat down cozily on the couch when Akira spoke up. "Well, Takumi. Hara is really a great guy so I really want to help him. Would you lend a hand and ask your sister for Mikoto-san's favourite food? He wants to cook for her."

He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Of course. Anything for you."

"It's not for me! It's for Hara!" said the red-faced ninja.

"Same. But on one condition."

"What?"

"No more going out with guys without me and also no more calling Kitamura 'Hara'."

Akira giggled. "Takumi, you can be so jealous sometimes.."

He leaned down for another kiss and Akira wrapped her arms around him.

"Only for you…"

The End

Author's notes : Okay that's all! I welcome any comments and critics from you all! I would try to update my the other story soon so please wait patiently!

- Saffyopal -


End file.
